News
Island Paradise news grouped in one location. The information here has been edited by our editors in order to provide you a quick link to any relevant articles. Direct quotes are in normal font and anything we add for your benefit is in italics, with the exceptions to various linked pages. News ''This is news obtained directly from official posts to the Island Paradise Application page. '' Now you can level up your farming skills and earn a chance for some bonus coins! With your attention on your dog and cat, it seems your Rabbit has wandered off and you'll need some help finding it. Look good while you search with our new St. Patrick's Day collection of items and clothes, who knows maybe you'll find the luck of the Irish. Happy farming. Patch Notes ''Patch Notes are a combination of bug fixes and new updates. They are posted by Echo on the discussion boards and forum. '' March 1, 2010 Released the latest island upgrade - Windswept Cay. Released cooking skill stars. Earn stars by cooking more recipes. For each star you earn, future recipes have an extra 10% chance of becoming "excellent recipes." For example, if you have 2 stars, you have a 20% chance of producing an excellent recipe. Excellent recipes sparkle and give an extra XP point when fully cooked. Fixed bug preventing the island name appearing on island upgrade feed posts. Fixed bug causing a chicken error the first time a user logs into the game after logging into Facebook. February 19, 2010 Increased the probability of receiving coins / XP mystery boxes over decorative feature mystery boxes. Changed crop reviving so crops that have been previously stolen from are restored to their original yield amount. Changed inventory so partial amounts of items may be sold. Fixed bug causing in-game mail counter to be incorrect after reading or deleting messages. Fixed a bug that we were able to reproduce in the gifting process; gifts sent after earlier today should be more reliable. Fixed bug preventing users from using all their available fishing pools. Users experiencing problems will need to cycle through one fishing pool creation / harvest for the fix to take effect. Older Patch Notes ''Looking for older patch notes? The archive can be found here. '' Special Announcements Achievements Hello everyone, As I'm sure you've noticed, achievements were taken down on Saturday. They were causing a few problems so we took them down to try to fix those. You'll notice that your achievements have been reset - I'm sorry about that but it's something we had to do. The only achievements that will be retroactive will be the lost cat and dog. Everything else will be starting new (again). I'm sorry for the inconvenience. --Echo Server Problems / Achievements Sorry we've had a few issues this morning with saving islands. They should all be working fine now. The game is playing a little slow but we expect that to get better over the next few hours. Some of you may have noticed that the achievement system went live. It's currently in beta testing and it's not working too well, so it's been removed and currently achievement progress isn't being logged. We're going to have that back on Monday hopefully, sorry about that. ''This post was made by Adam Powell, the owner and founder of Meteor Games. If you want to read the message, you can find it here. Missing Your Red BBQ? Read This Anyone who had their Red BBQ vanish - please clear your cache and reload. Your BBQ will appear on your island or be in your inventory. If this doesn't work, please contact Support. ''Don't know how to clear your cache? Find the instructions here. '' ''After clearing cache, if it doesn't work, you can read our article on support here for some tips about contacting support. ''.